Mine, and Mine Alone
by GrimGrave
Summary: "Once I obtain the Triforce of Courage, I'm one step closer to obtaining dominance over this world and you, Link, will finally be mine. You wouldn't hurt your soulmate, now would you?" Would a future with Cia being victorious really be that bad? Link learns firsthand what it would be like. Originally T-rated, but rated M to be safe. Contains some spoilers!


Disclaimer: Legend of Zelda and all characters associated with the franchise belongs to Nintendo and Shigeru Miyamoto. GrimGrave owns nothing and does not make money out of writing fiction.

_Yet another drabble oneshot – hope you like it! Feedback is appreciated. :)_

_Warning! Contains some spoilers, don't read if you don't want to be spoiled!_

* * *

><p><em><span><strong>Mine, and Mine Alone!<strong>_

**:::**

**:::**

Days of marching had ultimately led the Hyrulean Army to the Lanayru Province – more accurately, the _Valley of Seers_; a barren region with nothing but ruins, sand, and deep chasms as well as twisted trees and rocks, all beneath stormy clouds and a reddened sky.

The Hyrulean Army, spearheaded by the General, Impa of the Sheikah, lead an impressive assault on the keeps that the enemy forces had occupied. With the aid of the promising Link, the mysterious Sheik, and the even more mysterious Lana, the Hyrulean forces conquered their way surrounding the main temple.

It was at the very peak of the temple that the leader of the enemy forces – Cia, the Dark Sorceress – was hiding. With sword and shield in hand, the former-trainee Link fought his way up the temple, the dusty wind blowing against him even as he reached the gates to the summit keep.

After having spent what felt like hours fighting monsters, it came as a shock when the young hylian reached the summit only to find it completely empty, save for a portal – the Gate of Souls.

Azure eyes scoured the keep, but no one was here. A little red flag went off in his mind at that very moment, but when he sought to escape, the gates had already closed.

He was trapped.

There was a soft giggle that broke silence and the blonde turned to see the witch herself standing before the portal, his eyes widening and blood flushing his cheeks.

He had only heard about this "Cia," but never had he imagined her to look so… provocative, enchanting even: her purple, jewel-adorned, and unusual attire consisted of a suit that revealed more than it covered, baring her slim midriff and ample cleavage and her left tattooed leg. The headdress and mask resembled a bird, complete with a long, sharp protruding beak.

Bottom-line: her body caught Link's attention.

"Oh?" the woman said, sounding amused as she looked over at him. "Ah, Link, the great hero…" Tip of a tongue slipped past and licked peach-coloured lips as she stepped closer. "Let me get a good look at you…"

Sheer instinct had Link backing ever so slightly away. He couldn't see the woman's eyes, but a chill zapped down his spine, knowing that she watched him intensively… as if she was undressing him with her eyes.

"The Triforce is resonating so powerfully…" Her hand glowed faintly, then brighter as she held it out towards the hylian. "Yes, surely this is more than enough proof – you're definitely the Spirit of the Hero. Once I obtain the Triforce of Courage, I'm one step closer to obtaining dominance of this world and you, Link, will finally be _mine_."

Hers? What did she mean by that? Link poised himself, his sword at the ready but the witch merely laughed at him.

"You wouldn't hurt me, would you, love?" Her voice, so voluptuous and husky, made Link's knees weaken. "You wouldn't hurt your soulmate, now would you?"

What? His throat had become dry, his body hot as he forced himself to pry his eyes away from an ample chest. "W-what do you mean by that?!"

Cia snickered. With the click of her fingers, a crystal sphere conjured into existence and levitated over her hand and she smirked slyly. "See for yourself, love. Why would you try and stop me when I can offer you so much?"

The orb levitated towards Link, halting in front of him and. Curious, he looked inside as images began to take shape inside…

_/A bright white flash enveloped everything for but a moment, the light growing fainter until it revealed a familiar sight: Hyrule Field. It looked just how he remembered it, but… it was dark. The grass was beryl, trees bent and twisted, and the sky was darkened with a deep magenta._

_From the looks of it, Link was looking down at the field from high above, his hands resting on a stone railing. The scenery before him should have him jarred, yet his lips curled into a smile as he allowed himself to enjoy the view._

_A pair of cool, lithe hands touched his midriff underneath his tunic – now slightly darker shade of green – and a soft body pressed up against him from behind, the embrace warm and soothing._

"_Link, love," a husky voice whispered into his ear. "Where did you go to just now?"_

_The hylian turned around, coming face to face with a woman of stunning beauty: her hair, short and white as snow, contrasted in an interesting way with her sun-touched skin, lilac orbs meeting azure, staring lovingly at him. _

"_Just enjoying the view, my dear," he replied, returning the hug and leaning in to peck the woman on the cheek. "Though it's nothing compared to your beauty, Cia."_

"_A man of a few but delicate words," the sorceress joked. She stared up at him with bedroom eyes. "Come back to bed, love. Warm me up…"_

_How could he ever refuse such a request from the woman he loved?_

_Love?_

_Yes… he loved Cia – with all his heart, and so much more._

_Hadn't he always?_

_He followed the sorceredd to bed, watching her slim body – clad in a dark purple nightgown – move with grace and sensuousness with every step, drawing his attention until she spun to face him, and fell elegantly backwards into the silken duvet of their royal bed. _

_Biting her lower lip in anticipation, the sorceress made a ´come hither´-motion with her finger, beckoning her Hero who loomed over her, showering supple skin from neck to collarbone with nips and kisses that had her purring lowly in her throat._

_Fingers buried themselves in flaxen locks and she arched back, offering more skin for the Hero to peck and caress._

_Goddesses, he loved this woman._

"_Link, love…" she whispered, hesitatingly stopping him in order to pull him closer, claiming parted lips in a deep kiss that left him breathless. _

_Her eyes shone with a faint crimson in the centre of their pupils, parted lips curling into a sly smile._

"_You're mine…"_

_Nails dug into his tunic and skin, drawing thin lines of copper-smelling red._

_**And mine alone.**_/

As the images vanished, the Hero snapped back to reality. His mind was a haze, clouding rational thoughts – only the thought of Cia remained.

It had felt like a dream – a very realistic dream – and the blonde had to wonder, to his own surprise, if maybe there was truth in the sorceress' words.

"LINK!"

He snapped to attention, completely lost in confusion. Cia was gone, and the origin of the voice came from the mysterious Sheik, red eyes wide with worry. "What are you standing around here for?! Cia has summoned Manhandla, and it's threatening our base!"

When had she-? No, that didn't matter. He could dwell on these things later – for now, he had to help his comrades – save Princess Zelda – and put an end to this chaotic war.

But as the young man ran down the temple, in the back of his mind, he thought of the beautiful woman who had unknown to him wormed her way into his heart…

**FIN**


End file.
